popnmusicfandomcom-20200223-history
Invisible Lover
Lyrics Nihongo busy,I'm busy 　そう言ってキミは また今日も はぐらかした 　easy,you're easy 　そんなふうに きっと ボクのこと思ってるだろう 　それでも かまわないのさ 　壊れてあげるよ 　どこまで やさしくなれる？ 　愚かなオトコに気付いてよ 　invisible lover　つながりたいんだ 　invisible girl　 　やわらかな キミの声を さがそう 　invisible lover　つかまえたいんだ 　invisible touch 手首に触れる その温もりを Romaji busy, I'm busy Souitte kimi wa mata kyou mo wa gurakashita easy, you're easy sonna fuu ni kitto boku no koto omotte rudaruu Sore demo ka mawanai no sa Kowarete ageru yo Dokomade yasashiku nareru? Orokana otoko ni kizuite yo invisible lover tsunagari tainda invisible girl yawarakana kimi no koe o sagasou invisible lover tsunagari tainda invisible touch tekubi ni fureru sono nukumori o English Translation The English translations were found by RemyWiki user AngelA.I.Girl. busy, I'm busy Saying that, you've also sidestepped today easy, you're easy That's how I'm sure you'd think I would I still don't care too much for it And I'm getting broken Where will I ever be gentle? I'm aware of foolish men... invisible lover　I want to connect invisible girl　 　And discover your gentle voice invisible lover　I want to catch invisible touch And touch the warmth of your hand Long Version 　busy,I'm busy 　そう言ってキミは また今日も はぐらかした 　easy,you're easy 　そんなふうに きっと ボクのこと思ってるだろう 　それでも かまわないのさ 　壊れてあげるよ 　どこまで やさしくなれる？ 　愚かなオトコに気付いてよ 　invisible lover　つながりたいんだ 　invisible girl　 　やわらかな キミの声を さがそう 　invisible lover　つかまえたいんだ 　invisible touch 手首に触れる その温もりを 　lazy,so lazy 　昼も夜もなく 最初から わかっているさ 　silly,so silly 　他人が見たら まるでイタイよね、マトモじゃないね 　ねじれた扉の向こう 　呼んでる Angelus bell 　途中で かき混ぜないで！ 　昨日の続きを聞かせてよ 　invisible lover　近づきたいんだ 　invisible girl　 　どこまでも 青く澄んだ まなざし 　invisible lover　飛び越えたいんだ 　invisible touch 胸に焼き付く この残像を 　それでも かまわないのさ 　壊れてあげるよ 　どこまで やさしくなれる？ 　愚かなオトコに気付いてよ 　invisible lover　つながりたいんだ 　invisible girl　 　やわらかな キミの声を さがそう 　invisible lover　つかまえたいんだ 　invisible touch 手首に触れる その温もり Long Romaji busy, I'm busy Souitte kimi wa mata kyou mo wa gurakashita easy, you're easy sonna fuu ni kitto boku no koto omotte rudaruu Sore demo ka mawanai no sa Kowarete ageru yo Dokomade yasashiku nareru? Orokana otoko ni kizuite yo invisible lover tsunagari tainda invisible girl yawarakana kimi no koe o sagasou invisible lover tsunagari tainda invisible touch tekubi ni fureru sono nukumori o lazy, so lazy Hiru mo yoru mo naku saisho kara wakatte iru-sa silly, so silly Tanin ga mitara marude itai yo ne, matomo janai ne Nejireta tobira no mukou Yonde iru Angelus bell Tochuu de kakimazenaide! Kinou no tsuzuki o kika sete yo invisible lover chikazuki tainda invisible girl doko made mo aoku sunda manazashi invisible lover tobikoe tainda invisible touch mune ni yakitsuku kono zanzou o Sore demo ka mawanai no sa Kowarete ageru yo Dokomade yasashiku nareru? Orokana otoko ni kizuite yo invisible lover tsunagari tainda invisible girl yawarakana kimi no koe o sagasou invisible lover tsunagari tainda invisible touch tekubi ni fureru sono nukumori o English Translation busy, I'm busy Saying that, you've also sidestepped today easy, you're easy That's how I'm sure you'd think I would I still don't care too much for it And I'm getting broken Where will I ever be gentle? I'm aware of foolish men... invisible lover　I want to connect invisible girl　 　And discover your gentle voice invisible lover　I want to catch invisible touch And touch the warmth of your hand lazy, so lazy I haven't known day and night from the beginning silly, so silly I saw someone else as if it's painful, and not decent enough Beyond the crooked doors, I called on the Angelus bell Don't get mixed up along the way! Let's continue on from yesterday... invisible lover　I want to be close invisible girl　 　And look at your clear blue eyes wherever we go invisible lover　I want to jump invisible touch Your afterimage is burned on my chest I still don't care too much for it And I'm getting broken Where will I ever be gentle? I'm aware of foolish men... invisible lover　I want to connect invisible girl　 　And discover your gentle voice invisible lover　I want to catch invisible touch And touch the warmth of your hand Song Connections/Remixes *A long version of Invisible Lover, titled Invisible Lover ～original long version～, appears on the V-RARE SOUNDTRACK 9 album. **A remastered version of Invisible Lover ～original long version～ appears on the pop'n music SUPER BEST BOX compilation album. *Another long version of Invisible Lover, titled Invisible lover ~Girl's Side~, appears on Parquets' album ぱきポプ全部入り! PARQUETS pop'n music best. This version is sung by Manami Fujino instead of the original vocalist, and features a slightly different arrangement. *Another long version of Invisible Lover, titled invisible lover (featuring ALT), can be found on TSUG and the PICKLES' 宇宙コンビニエンス album. It also features a different arrangement. *A rearranged, bossa version of this song sung by Sugimoto Kiyotaka appears on the pop'n music Cafe music Espresso CD. Trivia *'Invisible Lover' was the only new song in pop'n music Best Hits! available by default. *Along with the other new songs that debuted on pop'n music Best Hits!, the game size version of Invisible Lover can't be found on any soundtrack. **This has been refenced as well on Tsugumi Kataoka's blog post about the pop'n music SUPER BEST BOX. Difficulty & Notecounts Gallery Video Category:Songs Category:CS Songs Category:Best Hits! Songs Category:Pop'n Music Best Hits! Category:Manami Fujino Songs Category:Tsugumi Kataoka Songs Category:Parquets Songs Category:ALT Songs